Self Defence
by luvsbitca
Summary: Luke and Grace participate in a self-defence class


**Title –** Self-Defence

**Author –** Moonbeam

**Summary –** Luke and Grace participate in a self-defence class.

**Rating –** PG

**Spoilers –** I've only seen the first eight episodes but I've heard about the other stuff.

**Disclaimer –** Not mine if it was Glynis would not have happened, Grace would snog Luke more regularly, Adam and Jane would be all sweet and stuff. Friedman would be castrated, Kevin would get more sibling time, he's such a sweetie and Helen would get a really good answer to one of her questions by that priest.

**Author's Note –** There is no real plot, there is no point I just had this come to me so I thought I'd write it.

**Self-Defence**

**by Moonbeam**

"Today we are going to be looking at self-defence and how important it is to be able to look after yourself." The teacher began the lesson, before gesturing to the two people behind her. "This is Greta, and Nick. They run a self-defence class in town. They have agreed to come out and help us over the next few weeks as we learn some basic skills that will help you defend yourself. The girls will be working with Greta and the guys with Nick. First of all we are going to see what skills you already have and work with them. First up Keenan Andrews and Kate Abrams."

The two students made their way towards the protective mats and Luke's attention shifted away from the teacher and towards Grace, sitting next to him with Joan and Adam further along. Grace was talking to Adam while Joan leant back and thought about something, probably as bored with this activity as he was. Suddenly she turned around and called him.

"Geek."

"Fluff-head?" Luke replied, looking around Grace.

"Can I borrow your notes from class, I looked at mine and I think I started freeform writing somewhere in there because there is a whole section on why guava is better than grapefruit."

"Grapefruit is better Joan, has been since you started that stupid argument when we were little. And sure you can."

While they had been talking Grace and Adam's conversation had halted and Grace was looking at him questioningly.

"Guava versus Grapefruit?"

"Mum was trying to work out what fruit juice to buy when I was seven and she brought some guava and some grapefruit and some apple, you know the usual. And Luke and I got into a huge argument over which was better guava or grapefruit and well it ended up being rather messy, I threw my drink at him." Joan filled in.

"And your cookies, and your socks." Luke added.

"Geek –" Joan was cut off when Price's voice cut over the top, coming out of the speakers above them.

"Joan Girardi to the office, please." Joan groaned but stood and made her way down to the PE teacher for a hall pass.

Adam sat quietly after Joan left and Luke watched Grace from the corner of his eye, attempting to not be too obvious. Even with their relationship out in the open she still preferred he not act like a 'sappy, love-struck teen'. Before long Grace had been called up and handled herself well against the attack even if Greta subdued her for a little while. With a third the number of girls in the class as males it was a few more people before Luke was called up. Most of the guys in the class were preparing the insults they could throw around later when he proved just how much of a wimp he was.

Luke walked up and stood before his 'attacker' quietly almost feeling the insults that they would be planning, but he ignored that and focussed on the rather large man standing in front of him. The man made to grab him and Luke sidestepped him turning around and hitting him just above the collarbone with less force than he would use on a real attacker. Nick smiled and tried something a little more based in his strength. He got a hold of Luke and forcibly pulled him closed, he was both surprised and pleased when Luke turned in his grip and elbowed him in the breastplate and pulled up to punch him. Luke realised too late that the hit to the chest had bent him more forward than he thought and before he realised it his fist had connected with Nick's cheekbone. Nick stood stunned for a moment before he fell to the floor.

Luke moved over him and checked his breathing and pulse before Greta moved him out of the way and checked on her partner. Luke moved away from the scene and went back up to his seat. He didn't want to deal with the reaction that this would cause, and he felt a little bad about knocking the guy out.

"Dude, you just knocked that guy out." Grace said when she sat back down.

"I know I should have thought how he'd move after the breastbone hit."

"But you knocked him out how?"

"My dad's a cop Grace, he did teach us how to defend ourselves."

"You mean all this time I thought of you as my little geek you were stronger than me?"

"You think of me as _yours_?"

"Shut up."

Luke grinned but ignored that vein of conversation for now. "It doesn't mean I'm stronger I can just take care of myself."

"And Joan?"

"Excellent left hook."

"Du-ude." Grace felt her credibility fall at the knowledge Joan could take her out.

"You seriously thought dad wouldn't have equipped us to deal with the cretins out there?"

"But you're all scrawny and stuff."

"Thanks, just how you want your girlfriend to think about you – scrawny."

"Who says I don't think scrawny guys are hot?" Grace realised what she said and began picking imaginary lint off her pants.

"Did you just call me hot?"

The bell rang signalling the end of the class and the teacher dismissed them.

"I'm leaving." Grace walked away and Luke followed her grinning like an idiot; Grace thought he was hot. Luke followed her out of the gym and towards the cafeteria for lunch. A very happy teen.

The End


End file.
